


Ognisko

by Isabella_Bluebell



Series: Huxloweenowe drabble 2016 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Hux is a general, Kylo is an agent, M/M, Pain
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Bluebell/pseuds/Isabella_Bluebell
Summary: TsssDźwięk płonącego fosforu był dziwnie kojący, jakby sama świadomość, że to wszystko zaraz pójdzie z dymem dawała wymierną ulgę.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Październikowe wyzwanie pisarskie dzień drugi, późno ale jeszcze.

_Tsss_

Dźwięk płonącego fosforu był dziwnie kojący, jakby sama świadomość, że to wszystko zaraz pójdzie z dymem dawała wymierną ulgę.

**-Generał Armitage Brendol Hux- wyczytał jakiś podoficer- niniejszym zostaje odznaczony Krzyżem Wiktorii i Krzyżem za Wybitną Służbę.**

**Pośmiertnie.**

Kylo po pogrzebie wpadł do domu jak w amoku. Było już późno, za oknem wył wiatr, wydzierając drzewom pierwsze czerwieniące się liście. Nawet one przypominały mu o stracie.

**Za waleczność. Ponad obowiązek.**

Wbiegł do jego gabinetu i przeprowadził szybką kalkulację.

„Czego Hux absolutnie nie chciałby stracić?”

W końcu zdecydował się na dokumenty. Wszystkie te poufne, ściśle tajne, których jego facet nawet nie powinien mieć. On, pracując dla MI, nie widział tego stopnia poufności na oczy. Karton po kartonie wynosił wszystko za dom.

**Ren mógł tam tylko stać, z kamienną twarzą. Nie był na pogrzebie jako osoba prywatna. Przydzielono go do ochrony Ministra Snoke’a. _Bo i tak tam będzie._**

Kiedy zrobiło mu się zimno narzucił na siebie jego ulubiony płaszcz. Był nieco za wąski w ramionach, ale to była ostatnia rzecz, na jaką Kylo zwróciłby uwagę. Wymieszał papiery z drewnem, układając wysoki, staranny stos i polał wszystko benzyną.

**Kiedy wszyscy się rozeszli Kylo został sam na sam z zimną, granitową płytą. _„Dlaczego Armitage?”_**

Podniósł wcześniej odłożony świstek, który z wielkim trudem znalazł pośród zalegających w szufladzie papierów. Wezwanie sprzed kilku miesięcy, opatrzone nazwiskiem mężczyzny, którego kochał. I którego brutalnie mu odebrano. Podpalił kartkę i patrzył, jak zajmuje się ogniem zanim rzucił ją na stos. Płomienie buchnęły, trawiąc masy papieru w zastraszającym tempie. Ren mocniej otulił się płaszczem. Nawet ognisko nie potrafiło sprawić, że będzie mu cieplej. Płomienie były rude. Zupełnie jak jego włosy.


End file.
